No One Does It Better
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: Title courtesy of You Me At Six. James is having trouble sleeping, so he makes Kendall talk to him. Dirty, that is.


I've had this idea stuck in my head for a really long time. I'm not used to writing Kames, but I tried. Enjoy c:

* * *

"Kendall, come over." The inevitable whine laced throughout his voice. I sigh. "What do you want James? I'm kind of busy. I have an essay due in the morning, and I need to finish it." "Fine, but stay on the line, I just want to talk." I roll my eyes and close the document. "I'll talk to you for a little while, but then I really need to get this done."

I can just see him smile. "Good. Hey, I miss you." I smirk, resting the phone in the crook between my neck and shoulder. "Do you now?" "I really do, Ken- actually, make that I really miss you." All I can feel is the laptop burning its way into my lap. I quickly close the lid and push it off of me, grinning.

"That's quite a statement to say there, James." I lay down, my eyes focusing on the rotating ceiling fan. "But it's true, baby. I miss you. Like when you make me eggs and toast and laugh when I complain about portion sizing. I miss your grin and and the way your stupid, beautiful eyes crinkle at the edges. I miss your lips, and hell, even your fucking nose.

I miss the days we could easily talk to each other and laugh at something offensive. I miss your laugh, did I already say that?"

I nod, though he can't see me. I completely understand.

"Kendall, you still there?" Unsure.

"Yeah, I am."

"I really miss you, okay. If that isn't clear. What are you doing right now?" "Nothing. Just laying around." "Really? Fascinating." "Of course, James."

He sighs. "Kendall. I can't sleep." "Then sleep."

The whine is back. "Noooo, say things to me."

"Like what?"

"Anything, wait. Talk dirty."

I scoff. "Fuck you, James." My thumb is hovering over the 'end' button when he begins to speak.

"No, seriously. You're very good at it. Tell me the things on your mind."

"This isn't going to go well, Jamie." I lean my head back on my pillow and close my eyes.

"It is so going to go well, just start." I hear him shifting and readjusting, and then, silence.

I clear my throat.

"I wish you were here with me, right now. You'd be mine in seconds. I'd start by slowly kissing you, just barely slipping you the tongue. Your neck would be next, I can just imagine it. My lips placed against your smooth neck, making you shudder. My hands would travel up your shirt, kneading circles into your back. You'd fumble with the buttons, shaking and stirring before you finally let it slip from your arms.

I'd peck you all over, spending extra time with your nipples. You'd moan as I'd bite down on one, causing you to entangle your fingers in my hair. You'd urge me on, bucking my head down to your crotch."

I take a breath and continue.

"You'd rip off your belt and guide my hands to your button and zipper. You'd hitch your hips just enough so I could slide the pants down, and I do. Your hands would get tangled in my hair again as soon as I began rolling down your underwear.

Rolling my thumb over the tip, I'd look up at you just to see your face. You'd squirm around and buck your hips up. You'd glisten with precum and I would carefully place my hands on your hips and slide my lips around the head. I would suck and lick you, from base to tip. You'd grunt and shiver, while playing with my hair.

'More,' you'd whisper, hoarsely. I wouldn't listen of course, but by the time you finished, you would be content."

I bite my lip. "James, are you still here?"

My voice is suddenly back to my normal octave and I hear him coughing.

"Yeah, Kendall, I'm here."

"Was that satisfactory?" I smile to myself.

He hesitates. "I think.. god, why can't you be that fucking hot when we're together?"

I chuckle. "I try, Jamie."

He scoffs. "Yeah, so what. Thanks by the way. I'm pretty tired, though. Good night." He hangs up and I look up at the ceiling.

"I miss you, too."

* * *

I haven't really liked anything I wrote this much in a while, but this is different! I enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys enjoyed it, too. c: Maybe I'll write more Kames after this, who knows?


End file.
